deadwingdorkfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Steve "Sigismvndvs" Buscemi
Early life Steven Vincent Buscemi was born in Brooklyn, New York, to John Buscemi, a sanitation worker and Korean War veteran, and Dorothy (née Wilson) Buscemi, a hostess at Howard Johnson's. Buscemi's father was of Italian descent; his ancestors were from the town of Menfi in Sicily. Buscemi's mother was of Irish, English, and Dutch ancestry. He has three brothers—Jon, Ken, and Michael. Michael is also an actor. Buscemi was raised Roman Catholic. The family moved to Valley Stream in Nassau County and Buscemi graduated in 1975 from Valley Stream Central High School, along with classmate and future actress Patricia Charbonneau. In high school Buscemi wrestled for the varsity squad and participated in the drama troupe. Buscemi's 1996 film Trees Lounge, in which he starred and served as screenwriter and director, is set in and was largely shot in his childhood village of Valley Stream. Buscemi briefly attended Nassau Community College before moving to Manhattan to enroll in the Lee Strasberg Institute. Having taken a civil service test in 1976, Buscemi became a firefighter in New York City in 1980. He served in the FDNY's Engine Co. 55 in Manhattan's Little Italy for four years. Career Acting Buscemi made his acting debut in the 1985 film The Way It Is, directed by Eric Mitchell and produced by No Wave Cinema. His other early films include Parting Glances (1986), Slaves of New York (1988), and Tales from the Darkside, a 1990 film in three segments. Buscemi starred in the first segment, playing Bellingham, a college student who orders a mummy and unleashes it on fellow college students (played by Christian Slater and Julianne Moore). In 1990 Buscemi had additional crime roles. He played the henchman of Laurence Fishburne named Test Tube in Abel Ferrara's King of New York. He also played Mink in the Coen Brothers' Millers Crossing. Although he had to audition twice for this role,9 it marked the first of five of the Coen Brothers' films in which Buscemi performed. Before his work with the Coen Brothers, he appeared in Jim Jarmusch's anthology film Mystery Train, released in 1989, for which he received an Independent Spirit Award nomination for Best Supporting Male.10 In 1991, he played the bellboy, Chet, in the Coen Brothers film Barton Fink. His first lead role was as Adolpho Rollo in Alexandre Rockwell's In the Soup (1992). He gained wider attention as Mr. Pink in Quentin Tarantino's film Reservoir Dogs (1992), a role that Tarantino wrote for himself. His acting career was cut tragically short in April 1992, when he was lost at sea while on vacation in the South Hamptons, NY. Ascension Steve Buscemi was added to the Pantheon of Dagon as St. Steve Sigismvndvs Buscemi, '''his worshipers exalting his presence of mind, commitment to the 90 degrees of H20 consumption, charisma and flame-retardant aura. '''Personal life Buscemi grew up pronouncing his name as boo-SEM-ee, in an anglicized way. In Sicily, where his ancestors are from, it is pronounced as boo-SHEM-ee. He once remarked, "I had to go to Sicily to find out I pronounce my name wrong." Buscemi was a New York City firefighter from 1980 to 1984, with Engine Company No. 55, in the Little Italy section of New York. Buscemi married Jo Andres in 1987; they were married until his death in 1992. Category:Tamcube Category:Characters